Kingdom Hearts 1: Advent Children
by sheepeater244
Summary: Sora has Geostigma will he fight it or will he give up and die? Who knows? Placed 2 years after Sora and Riku: The Warriors of Light and will hopefully be even better. Well read and review! Have a great time reading!
1. The truth comes out

**Sheepeater244: YAYYYYY! I am writing another story again! It is occurring 2 years after Sora and Riku the warriors of light which means sora and kairi are 16 and riku is 17. We'll introduce some more characters this time so... yeah let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children or Kingdom Hearts so shut up and read.**

_Sora sat in the living room of his house waiting for Riku to call and tell him about the new girlfriend that he had met at school, Sora however was not at school as he was feeling strange in the stomach, Sora coughed and said "Stupid disease!" then the phone rang..._

"Hey, Riku?" Sora said.

"Yeah it's me. Sora get over to my place pronto, I want you to meet someone"

"But I thought you were at school?" Sora said.

"Yeah, well you know...anyway just get over here!" Riku replied.

"But wait no don't go...uh..." Sora flipped his cellphone shut and got up.

"Well I guess I'd better get over there..." Sora said as he got his shoes on.

So sora ran out and locked up the house.

In about 5 minutes sora was over at riku's place...

"Riku! I'm here! Hey! Open up!" Sora shouted as he pushed the doorbell.

Sora heard "Yeah, wait I think he's here."

Sora crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as riku came to the door.

"Sora! glad you could make it. Hey, this might sound stupid but could you close your eyes while I bring you to...you know..."

So sora closed his eyes and let riku tow him to riku's living room.

"Sora you can open your eyes now. Well, tadah!" Riku said.

"Whoa! Hey man you scored big this time!" Sora said as he stared at a 16-year old with long brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey, cut it out she's mine" Riku said nudging sora in the ribs.

"Hey I don't care I got one of my own anyway." Sora replied. "Well, what's her name?"

"Kaileena." Riku said.

"Cool. I like that name." Sora replied. "Hey Kaileena."

"Hey, umm sora was it?" Kaileena replied.

"Yup and I'm the keyblade master too."

"Oh cool." Kaileena said.

"Yeah well, I guess you should be going." Riku said holding his hand up to the door.

"Ok whatever I should be getting back to kairi." Sora replied.

"Bye sora nice meeting you." Kaileena said as sora walked out the door.

Just as sora got out the door his scar (refer to the 1st story for info on how sora got this) began to seer with pain.

Sora screamed with agony and then passed out...

45 minutes later...

"Hey sora what are you doing over here I came looking for you and found you in riku's garden hedge. What happened?" Kairi said crouching over sora.

"Oh my head..." Sora said touching his scar that was bleeding. "Kairi what are you..." Sora said as he passed out again.

"Oh crap." Kairi got up and knocked on riku's door.

"Yeah?" Riku said answering the door.

"Can I use your cellphone?"

"Yeah but why?" Riku said as he looked at Kairi confused.

"I need to call an ambulance for sora coz he's passed out in front of your house." Kairi said as she grabbed riku's phone out of his hand, dialed 432 and requested the ambulance service.

The ambulance in about 15 minutes...

1 hour later in ER...

"Whoa! What am I doing here?" Sora said as his eyes came into focus.

"Sora!" Kairi said and threw her arms around him.

"Hey easy kairi. I'm fine, ok I'm fine but what am I doing here?"

"You went over to Riku's house like you said and when you didn't come home for an hour I went over to riku's looking for you and found you passed out in riku's garden. So I called an ambulance and here we are."

"Wow. How long have I been out?" Sora asked.

"About 2 hours." Kairi answered. "Hey what's that!"

Kairi was looking at the black mark running down sora's arm.

"It's nothing." Sora said turning away from kairi.

"I've seen that before, it was in a magazine. The magazine said it was Geostigma whatever that is."

"Geostigma? Did someone just say Geostigma?" A doctor said dashing in.

"Yeah why?" Kairi said.

"Well I'm sorry to say this but I'm afraid young sora here has been diagnosed with Geostigma."

**Sheepeater244: Oooahhh! Sora's got Geostigma will he survive or will he die? To find out you'll have to keep reading Kingdom Hearts 1: Advent Children! **


	2. Sora's decision

**Sheepeater244: Hey again! Well its chappie 2 all over again well I suppose that's story writing for ya. Let's go!**

"What! Geostigma, how did I get that?" Sora shouted at the doctor.

"Well, it is supposed to be tied to the mimetic legacy of Jenova, a calamity that fell from the sky loads of years ago." The doctor answered.

"Jenova? Where have I heard that name before?" Kairi asked herself.

"History class. Yesterday." Riku replied.

"Oh, yeah..."

"Well, how do I fix it?" Sora said.

"I'm afraid there's no cure. You are the 6th patient with Geostigma analyzed today and there have been many others during the past 2 weeks." The doctor answered.

This caused much controversy to break out in the small hospital room.

"Hey shoosh for a second." Sora said and coughed. "Doctor, where is it?"

"Well it is along your forehead and across your stomach."

Sora reached for his forehead and pulled the bandage off which revealed to everyone the black mark running across sora's forehead.

Kairi turned away and began to cry again and Riku put his head down and shook it.

"Sora got up out of bed and said "I'm gonna fight it."

"But...there's no cure..." The doctor said.

"There's gotta be one and I'm gonna find it no matter what."

"And I'm gonna help." Riku said stepping forward from the wall.

"Me too." Kairi said wiping her eyes.

So sora checked out and walked outside.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Kairi said.

Sora walked up close to her, put his arms on her shoulders and said "I'm gonna be fine. OK. Stop worrying. We'll find the cure and fix everyone with Geostigma, got it?"

"Sora I think we should check this with your mum so she knows." Riku said.

"What are you crazy! She kicked me out remember? I didn't leave." Sora replied.

"Sora's right. I think he should go and rest and if his mum wants to see sora let her." Kairi said.

"Sora are you sure you and kairi can get home by yourself? There are heartless at this time of night you know and sora isn't in a position to fight." Riku said as kairi and sora staggered off down the road.

"We'll be fine in the mean time I'm gonna get sora a new set of clothes and put him to bed so he can rest in peace." Kairi replied.

"Well whatever, Seeya." Riku said as he began running off down the dark, foggy road...

**Sheepeater244: Well that's all I got time for, gotta go to bed so Seeya keep reading and reviewing and making better. **


	3. If one wanted to name this chappie u can

**Sheepeater244: Chapter 3. Ummm... I don't know what to say... Oh yeah furriusmurrius, thanks for the review I will continue writing this for you and everyone else.**

Sora and Kairi got home; kairi put sora to bed and went to bed herself.

At half-past 3 in the morning kairi was woken up by sora groaning in pain.

"It hurts..." Sora said and then began to clutch at it and shiver.

"It's ok sora. You'll be fine I promise ok?" Kairi replied.

The phone rang...

Kairi ran to the phone and answered it...

"Hello?"

"Is this the home of the keyblade master?" A voice said.

"Who's asking?" Kairi answered.

"Its cloud. Now tell me have I got the right number?"

"Oh, hey cloud yeah. This is kairi."

"Hi. I heard sora has Geostigma. Is that true?"

"Yes. Why are you asking?"

"I need to speak to him. Meet me on the Paopu Island in twenty minutes I need you to take me to sora."

So the twenty minutes passed with kairi looking after sora.

Kairi walked out into the cold breezy night and headed in the direction of Paopu Island and waited for another 4 minutes for cloud until a voice from behind her said "Take me to him."

Kairi jumped around drawing her weapon, "Oh it's you. It's this way."

Cloud followed Kairi up the road until they came to Sora and Kairi's house.

"Upstairs." Kairi said walking into the kitchen.

Cloud walked upstairs and saw sora unconscious on the floor gripping his forehead.

"Sora! Get up! Oh, for god's sake!" Cloud said.

Cloud felt a spasm in his arm and began to have visions of Sephiroth and other memories that cloud had and loathed.

10 minutes later...

"Cloud? Is sora ok?" Kairi said as she walked up the stairs. "Cloud?"

Kairi walked into the room and saw sora and cloud on the floor "What the hell!"

"They're fading..." A familiar voice from behind Kairi said.

"What do you mea...wait who're you?" Kairi said.

Kairi turned around and screamed at the sight of Sephiroth...

"What do you want?" Kairi said and drew her Soulblade.

"To take what is mine." Sephiroth replied and advanced on Sora and Cloud.

"Stay away from them!" Kairi shouted and attacked Sephiroth when he continued walking towards them.

Sephiroth blocked the overhead attack with a raise of his enormous sword up to his side. "Pitiful." Sephiroth swung the sword and sent her flying to the floor. "Stupid girl. I now take back what's mine!"

Sephiroth grabbed the two over his shoulders and disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke and feathers.

**Sheepeater244: Ooooh what does Sephiroth mean? You won't be able to find out by watching advent children, that's for sure. You'll just have to keep reading won't you? Yes indeed you will. I will update hopefully soon.  **


	4. The great escape! Or not

**Sheepeater244: Hey firehedgehog, furriusmurrius and yuffiegal thank you so much for the reviews I will continue... don't worry cloud and sora will be fine...**

When sora regained his consciousness cloud was already sitting beside him in the dark dungeon.

"Cloud! What're you doing here, and where are we anyway?"

"We're in Sephiroths cave." Cloud replied in a normal unworried tone.

"Sephiroth! But I..."

"Defeated him I know."

"But if I defeated him how could he..."

"Sephiroth is indestructible. I defeated him before you did 5 years back."

"What! But then if he's indestructible how do you beat him?"

"You defeat time and time again."

"Whoa! Slow down! You actually expect me to defeat this bozo everytime he comes back!"

"That's all we can do."

"No way! You take him everytime he comes back but I'm not fightin' him twice!"

"I already have fought him twice."

"What!"

"Twice. The first time I did it afterwards was a 2-year waiting period until he reappeared."

"But, it's been 2 years since I beat him as well!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I was 14."

"And I was 23 when I defeated him the second time so..."

"No matter what he's always gonna return!"

"Two years later..."

'We've gotta beat him again and when we do we have to warn everyone that in two years he'll return!"

"Exactly."

"Well what're we waiting for!"

"My thoughts exactly."

Cloud got up off the wall and looked up. "I can't see an exit anywhere."

"Me either."

"What'd ya say we make one?" Cloud said smiling and drawing his sword.

"Hell yeah!" Sora said drawing his keyblade.

"On 3. 1, 2, 3!"

Sora and Cloud ran at the wall and attacked it...

"WHOA! Now that's what I call a hole!" Sora said gazing at the enormous gaping hole in the dungeon wall.

"Let's go!"

Sora followed Cloud out into the open...

"What're you starin' at?" Sora said waving his hand in front of cloud's face.

Sora turned and looked where cloud was looking and saw...THE MAZE...

**Sheepeater244: Oh, no!**

**Sephiroth: Sora and cloud didn't** **think they were getting out that easy did they! Muwhahahhahahahahahahaah!**

**Sheepeater244: Whoa! Stay back Sephiroth (draws keyblade)**

**Sephiroth: Muwhahahhahahahahahahaah!(Draws Masamune)**

**Sheepeater244: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	5. We're outta that freaking maze!

**Sheepeater244: I DELETED MY FREAKING CHAPTER! But anyway maybe I can summarize what happened... Cloud figured out a path that will take the two straight through the maze but found it blocked by a rockslide... that's pretty much that well this is chapter 6 and I'm still annoyed at losing my chapter.**

"Sora gets out your keyblade and start swinging at these rocks." Cloud said as he drew the Buster Sword. (Slightly modified to suit my needs; an even thicker blade, 5 holes instead if 2 to allow faster swinging speed and an enormously long handle to allow swinging around like a fan.)

"Gotcha!" Sora said drawing the Oblivion keyblade.

The two began to swing at the rocks.

"You'll never get through here." The hovering voice of Sephiroth said.

"Stop messing with us asshole!" Sora said as he swung the keyblade with such force that the rocks smashed into pieces.

Sora stood staring at what he had done.

"That's right sora."

"What's right?"

"The oblivion feeds on anger increasing its strength."

"Cool!" Sora said and swung the keyblade over his shoulder.

"Let's go!" Cloud said and began to run into the maze

"Hey wait up!"

"Sorry, sora but we have to go!"

"Yeah well...slow down a little..." Sora felt a jolt of pain in his forehead and on his stomach, Sora groaned with pain.

"Whoa! I forgot that whenever I, I mean...the guy I know with Geostigma strained himself too much the Geostigma took effect. Sorry."

"Did you say you had Geostigma?" Sora said surprised but still in agony.

"No." Cloud turned away and clutched his arm covered by a black cloth attached to his armor.

"Are you sure? What's under the cloth?"

"Nothing." Cloud snapped.

"You have Geostigma on your arm don't you?"

"Why?"

"Because you're always making a big fuss over your arm."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

Sorry but I'm not writing Yes you are and No I'm not over and over again just imagine it happening, good so let's continue...

10 minutes later...

"Oh shut up! Let's just get through here!"

"Yeah I guess."

Sora and Cloud began to run through the maze...

In about an hour...

"We're outside! Now let's go kick Sephiroths ass!" Sora said.

"Yeah."

**Sheepeater244: Well that's chapter 5 for ya. Damn I am so pissed off at losing chapter** **5 it is so freaking frustrating. **


	6. A bladefight!

**Sheepeater244: We're outside! Isn't that great? Yes it is! Let's go write, read and review!**

Cloud and Sora celebrated their freedom with cheering and all that crap for about 2 hours until...

"uh heheh um cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"How do we find Sephiroth anyway?"

"Simple."

"How?"

"Follow the path of destruction."

"Oh, and that's a good thing isn't it?"

"No."

"Yes it is."

"No its not!"

"Yes!"

"Ok ok spastic."

"Shut up."

"Whatever."

"muwahahahahahahahahahhh!"

"Not again..."

"Oh yes indeed!"

Sephiroth attacked Cloud who retaliated by whistling.

"Wha?" Sora said as cloud whistled.

A dragon with armor on it's shoulders came flying down.

Cloud opened the armor to reveal a wide array of weapons.

"Whoa!" Sora said gaping at the sight of it.

Cloud selected a sword that looked like the Buster and a sword that was thick at the base and thinned as it got towards the end, "Good work Draytona. (I know that Draytona is cloud bike on the proper version but on this it's a dragon.)

"Sora, you ready?" Cloud said as he spun his two swords around.

"Hell yeah!"

The two ran at Sephiroth who chuckled and drew the Masamune.

"Great! He's still using that big muthaf..."

Sephiroth slashed Sora knocking him out.

"Damn you!"

Cloud ran at Sephiroth and spun his sword around his head slashing Sephiroth.

"Where did you find this strength?" Sephiroth said (Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I don't own this quote leave me alone.)

"I'm not about to tell you!" (Yeah, yeah, yeah.)

The two flew into the air and began to bladefight (YAYYYYY! Bladefight)

Sora woke up and said "Whoa now that was weird, hey Cloud don't hog the ass-whupin'!"

Sora jumped up at the two and swung the Oblivion keyblade.

"Sora get outta here now!" Cloud swung his sword and sent Sora flipping backwards out of the dungeon and then Sephiroth sent an energy beam at the roof creating a rockslide.

Sora hit the ground hard and ran to the wall of rocks and shouted "NOOOOOOO! Cloud let me help!" Sora could here blades clashing and energy beams bowing each other up.

"Damn! I've gotta get a stronger weapon!" Sora said swinging the Oblivion and having no effect.

Sora ran away to find a better weapon...

**Sheepeater244: A stronger weapon than Oblivion? I know there is one but I never got it. But I did get all the puppies, only missed one trinity that would give me the Lady Luck Keyblade and then would have every weapon except the Ultima Weapon so I did pretty good! BYE BYE!**


	7. Mostly crap but still a good read

**Sheepeater244: New chapter! I am asking; what exactly is a reviewer's corner? If I know what one is I'll be able to make them so whatever. Also I recommend reading my other stories but if you're happy with this I suppose I can't complain. Anyway!**

Sora was running as fast as he could for the weapon store and he felt a sting in his forehead and fell down smashing his head on the road...

"Hey buddy? Hey buddy are you okay?" A man was standing over sora.

Sora murmured, put his head up and then gripped his forehead and put his head back down.

"Do ya need help or are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened?" The guy realized the Geostigma on sora's forehead and said "Ew that's not contagious is it?"

"What? Oh this no way."

"Well that's good." The man walked off and began to whistle to the tune of Ba-ba-black sheep.

Sora raised one eyebrow and said "What a weird guy. Anyway I gotta get to that weapon shop. Hey wait a minute... They don't have anything good. Damn it all!"

Sora stood up, staggered and fell backwards on his ass.

By the time sora actually got into town he had skid-marks down his front; the taxi that sora caught into town had hit him first.

"Sora?" Kairi said dropping the groceries she was holding.

"Yeah, I know. The Geostigma's getting worse."

"Not that. Um, how do I say this? Did you get hit by a car?"

"Yes and I'd like to say that it was a great experience...now let us never speak of it again."

Kairi laughed.

Sora laughed as well and said "Cloud and Sephiroth are in the secret place fighting."

"What! But you're the keyblade master just go in there and kick their asses to snap em outta it!"

"I can't, the caves been blocked and they're through the door it turns out the door is Sephiroth's cave."

"Sephiroth! Wait I thought we kicked his ass 2 years ago!"

"Yeah so did I anyway it's like this..."

"So when cloud beat him he came back 2 years later as well?"

"Exactly that's what me and Cloud worked on while we were in Sephiroth's dungeon."

Kairi stood up.

"What are you doing? You can't fight them!"

"I am not as cowardly as you Sora."

"Kairi! That sucked. Never say that again."

"OK. On one condition you sleep on it and we go together tomorrow."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go get changed outta these skid-marked clothes."

In ten minutes kairi came up to the double bedroom and saw sora asleep on the edge of the bed.

"Oh my god. Not again."

Kairi put sora up in bed and lay down next to him and rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand.

Sora murmured "Huh? Wha?"

"Never mind. I put you in bed that's all."

Sora kissed Kairi on the cheek and said "Thanks kairi," and lay down.

Kairi turned out the lamp and went to sleep.

The next morning...

**Sheepeater244: I felt like leaving it there so sorry but I think I got an idea for a new "Sora and Riku series" and that story kicks total ass. SEEYA **


	8. The Final Chapter the story cut short

**Sheepeater244: This is meant to be chapter 9 but its called chapter 8 because I accidentally deleted a chapter anyway...**

The next morning...

There was a knock at the door so Sora got up and went to get it...

"Riku?"

"Yeah, anyway I just saw Cloud and Sephiroth fighting in the streets!"

"What! I thought they were trapped in the secret place by sephiroth's attack!"

"Well, quite obviously they aren't. Come on Sora!"

"No way! I've got Geostigma and if I strain myself it'll kick in and could possibly kill me this time! So no I can't go!"

"Don't be such a coward!"

"I'm not being a coward!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"OK. OK spaz...NOT!" Riku dived on top of Sora...

Kairi came downstairs and saw sora and riku wrestling on the front lawn messing up the fence. "Nothing's changed..." Kairi said smiling.

"Ah Kairi! I think I can make it to the cave but I won't need to."

"Hmm and why's that?"

"Because Cloud and Sephiroth are above our house now. Look!"

"Huh? Oh crap..."

Kairi ran back inside and got sora's keyblade and her Soulblade; she chucked the keyblade to sora and got into a fight position with her Soulblade.

Riku chuckled drew to the Way to the Dawn (Thank you to Koetzu for giving me riku's keyblade's name)

"Let's go!" Riku shouted jumping up onto the roof. "Come on!"

Sora followed and Kairi afterwards.

They all jumped into the battle and caused a distraction allowing Cloud to get the upper hand and strike Sephiroth on the wing causing him to fall to earth again.

"You will pay." Sephiroth said and put his sword back behind his back and jumped up and swung the sword hitting cloud on his sword arm.

Cloud groaned with pain and when he tried to grab onto a gutter of a roof pulled the muscle in his stigma affected arm causing the visions and severe pain. Cloud passed out and fell into the house's garage through the weak tin roof which cut cloud as he fell through.

Sephiroth chuckled and faced Sora who was standing alone in the street with riku's keyblade as well as his own.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Sephiroth said chuckling.

"This!" Sora chucked riku's key into the air and riku jumped and grabbed it.

"What?"

Riku came down hard on Sephiroth and used the Endless Eternity (I named this myself it's the attack that riku uses where he keeps stabbing, disappearing and reappearing in the second riku battle at hollow bastion)

"Endless Eternity?" Sephiroth asked.

"Hell yeah!" Riku used the attack which reduced Sephiroth to barely standing.

"Sora, your turn!" Riku said sheathing his Keyblade.

"Right!" Sora ran at Sephiroth who was cowering in pain.

"Open your Heart!" Sora jumped at Sephiroth and stabbed him right through the heart. "It's over." Sora said glaring Sephiroth in his wide eyes.

Sephiroth fell backwards and Sora dropped his Keyblade and dropped to his knees panting.

"Sora!" Riku ran to Sora and sat next to him and the two spoke for about 20 minutes before riku got up and said "I'm going to find Cloud, you coming?"

"Yeah gimme a minute." Sora replied.

"Oh." Riku said looking at Kairi. Riku laughed and said "Whatever," and ran off.

Sora and Kairi went to the Paopu Island and spoke together and watched the sunset.

"This was a weird day..." Kairi said.

"Yeah..." Sora said.

The two started laughing until sora grabbed his forehead and fell forwards into the water.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed walking to the edge of the island.

Kairi looked into the water which was glowing green.

"Wha?"

She saw sora go flying out of the water into the sky and down onto the island.

Kairi laughed, so did sora.

Sora pulled his fringe (thing) back and revealed a bare forehead.

Kairi screamed with joy and flung her arms around him.

"Wait." Sora said.

"What's wrong?"

"Cloud has Geostigma."

"What? How?"

"I don't know. Wait a minute! Cloud said he beat Sephiroth right?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well he did. And Sephiroth returned two years later and the stigma appeared then as well."

"Just like this time when we beat him!"

"Exactly so it's our job to warn everyone and get rid of all Geostigma on affected people."

"Right!" Kairi and Sora ran up to town and saw riku and cloud watching them from the end of the Paopu Island Bridge.

"What?" Sora said smiling.

Cloud laughed and walked down towards the Island.

The end

**Sheepeater244: Sorry this story was so short but it couldn't be helped. Seeya  You guys kick total ass!**


End file.
